


The Benefits of Downtime

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Rodney gets drafted to make sure John takes some downtime





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yarnaddict

Rodney walked into the infirmary looking for Dr. Beckett so he could get a band-aid for his paper-cut. Carson popped out from behind the curtain around Sheppard's bed. The Colonel had gotten injured on the previous day's mission and spent the night driving the nursing staff crazy.  
  
"Rodney," Carson said, hooking an arm around Rodney's shoulders. "Ye're just the person I've been looking for."  
  
Rodney ignored his comment, shrugging out from under his arm. He pulled his fingertip out of his mouth and showed Beckett his wound. "Carson, does this look infected to you?"  
  
Carson rolled his eyes. "Rodney, it's just a bloody scratch. I'll wash it out and put a bandage on it, if it makes ye happy." As he wrapped Rodney's cut, he said, "The Colonel needs some downtime. We had quite the scare with him yesterday."  
  
"So, put him on medical stand-down for a few days," Rodney suggested.  
  
"That's not the problem," Carson explained. "The problem is getting him to follow orders. He needs to do something relaxing or the poor lad is gonna have a breakdown."  
  
"And you're telling me this because?"  
  
"Because ye're his friend. Maybe ye could take him out and get him to do something fun."  
  
Rodney stared at Carson in disbelief. "Hi, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. Have you met me?"  
  
"Rodney," Carson said exasperated.  
  
"Look, Carson, I don't know if it's escaped your attention, but I'm a very busy man. Besides, I don't have the slightest idea what the Colonel would consider fun," Rodney hissed.  
  
"Think of something," Carson ordered, shoving Rodney toward the curtain. "I'll be signing his release forms."  
  
Rodney scowled at Carson before ducking behind the curtain. Inside was a very pissed-off looking Colonel.  
  
"What do you want?" Sheppard snapped.  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Grumpypants."  
  
"That's Colonel Grumpypants," Sheppard retorted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking John's posture. "I've been assigned the exciting task of entertaining you," he revealed.  
  
"Rodney," John growled, "I don't need a babysitter.  
  
"Far be it from me to contradict you, Colonel," Rodney began.  
  
Sheppard snorted.  
  
"But," he continued, "You really do have a hard time relaxing."  
  
"And you are just a paragon of relaxation," Sheppard quipped.  
  
Rodney tilted his chin up defiantly. "I can relax."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I'll show you," Rodney exclaimed, wagging a finger at Sheppard. "When I get through with you, you'll be so relaxed, you won't even know what day it is."  
  
Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat or a promise?"  
  
***  
  
Four hours later, John was sprawled out naked on Rodney's bed in a post coital haze. "Jesus Christ, Rodney. That was fucking amazing. Remind me to not insult your endurance the next time we're running for our lives."  
  
Rodney smiled smugly.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=12263>  



End file.
